


Remember me

by MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Developed Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, its only mature because I couldn’t help the dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven/pseuds/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven
Summary: I wish I would have known. Known how this day would end. But really how could I? It all started out so normal how could it have ended here?—





	Remember me

I wish I would have known. Known how this day would end. But really how could I? It all started out so normal how could it have ended here?—

 

“Laaance” keith whined from beside me “stop fucking wiggling dickface” he tightened his arms around my waist and snuggled closer. 

“Mmmm the only dick I want in my face is yours.” I said tousling his hair. Keith groaned. 

“My god lance seriously” keith sounded angry but lance could see him trying to hide his small smile safely in lances broad chest. Today they had a mission that They had been preparing for weeks to complete. That’s why they were still in bed allura was actually allowing them time to sleep in. It was truly a miracle.  I sighed solemnly and rolled out of bed, keith let out a disgruntled noise. 

“Come on keith we gotta get up and get some food” I leaned down to scoop him up bridal style “come on ya big baby”. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck and kicked his legs laughing. 

“Look at me! I’m a pretty princess” I chuckled and carried him to the bathroom to get dressed and take a shower…..with me of course. 

 

We walked into the dining hall my arm wrapped around Keith. Hunk had a spread of all different kinds of food goo arranged on the table. 

“Looks good bro” I said to hunk. He nodded and started eating apparently everyone was starving this morning; cause keith was doing the same thing. I took a bite and then realized why they hadn’t even stopped for a breath. Bacon. It tasted like bacon. I started shoveling it in my mouth as well. None of us noticed allura walk in until she started yelling at us. 

“PALADINS, what on earth are you doing you are not wild animals eat like civilized creatures please”

I looked up at her food still shoved in my mouth and swallowed roughly. 

“Sorry princess”

“Yeah sorry” “sorry” keith and hunk chimed in. 

 

Pidge and shiro soon joined us at the table and as soon as they sat down allura stood up to talk. 

“Paladins today we have a very simple mission, infiltrate a small galra base and download some files onto a drive. Keith, Lance you will be going aboard  traveling in Red . Pidge will talk you through the halls and through downloading the information. Me, shiro and hunk will be waiting Incase you need backup in our lions. Does anyone have any questions?” I ran the information through my mind and raised my hand. 

“Hey princess, how do we know the info we need will be there?” Allura gestures to keith 

“He informed me that the blade gave him the whereabouts of the information” I gasped 

“BABE” I poked Keith in his side “why didn’t you tell me!”   He rolled his eyes and chuckled 

“Never came up sorry babe” he gently caressed my face as I pouted. For a moment i forgot that everyone else was here. 

“Ahem” shiro  cleared his throat. 

“GET A FUCKING ROOM” pidge yelled snarkily rolling their eyes. Keith smirked and scooped me up tossing me over his shoulder. 

“Okay” he walked out of the dining hall our teammates laughing in the background 

 

When we got to his room he laid me on his bed. Even though he had gone to the blade we still left his room untouched. Although there wasn’t much in there to begin with. He climbed in bed with me and snuggled up. 

“One more nap before we leave?” He questioned. I replied by wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes drifting of into a soft warm sleep. 

 

“PALADINS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE WE ARE DEPARTING IN HALF A VARGA” I rubbed my eyes and sat up sleepily. Keith had already left so I rolled outta bed and put my armor on. When I walked into the bridge everyone was standing in a circle chatting. 

“Alright everyone is here let’s go Paladins, in and out easy mission today” she smiled warmly. We each headed to our lions. Keith going with me to red,elbows propped up on my chair. Easy in and out we’ll be back before dinner I thought to myself. 

 

We approached the galra base-ship pidge coaching me through their helmet telling me where to land Red . As soon as we landed pidge sent us a map the ship that displayed on my wrist holo. Me and Keith hopped out of red and headed down the hallway highlighted on the map. After two or three turns we found our way to a  control room. 

“Doesn’t it seem strangely empty to you keith?” I whispered. He shrugged. 

“You keep lookout I’ll download what we need then we can get the hell out of here.” I nodded and headed over to stand by the door.  After about 2 minutes I glanced over my shoulder to see Keith typing away and nodding along to something pidge was saying. As I did that a shot ricocheted of the wall beside my head. I whipped around and pointed my gun shooting down the first two soldiers. 

“KEITH, we really need to get going” I yelled. I really did not have a good feeling about this. I was shooting down sentries as fast as I could they seemed like they were coming from everywhere. 

“Pidge, is there any other way out of this room?” 

“Um let me check lance I don’t know” her voice sounding  distressed from the other side of the comm. before she had time to respond I made a decision I might regret later but I was too overwhelmed there were too many guards. I shut  the door. I then shot the lock so it could not be opened. Pidge was still unresponsive from the line. I slumped down on the wall I realize I had been shit in the shoulder but thankfully it wasn’t too bad. 

“Shit shit shit” keith started muttering. I stood to walk over and see what was wrong. If anything more could even go wrong at this point. I thought this was going to be an easy mission, boy was I wrong. 

“Pidge? Pidge? it locked me out It’s frozen!” Keith slammed his fist into the screen. 

“Fuck” he muttered. He was looking down at his feet tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Suddenly the screen started beeping. Both our heads snapped up to look at it. It was counting down to self destruct of the room. Keith looked up at me. 

“I’m, im so sorry lance” tears started dripping from his eyes. I walked towards him and pulled him close to me. My arms around his waist and his around my neck. He was freaking out. Honestly I was too. We were going to die. Or at least it was very likely, the chance anyone surviving would be a miracle. Both of us? Impossible. I started singing softly as I swayed with Keith back and forth. 

“Recuérdame   
Aunque tenga que decir adiós”

Keith’s tears slowed and his breathing started to even out. 

“Recuérdame   
No dejes que te haga llorar”

I pulled him tighter to me chest rubbing slow small circles on his back. 

“Que incluso si estoy lejos, te tengo en mi corazón   
Canto una canción secreta para ti cada noche que estamos separados”

I could still hear the ticking growing increasingly louder and quicker.     
“Recuérdame   
Aunque tenga que viajar lejos”

I tucked my head in the crook of Keith’s neck still singing softly. 

“Recuérdame   
Cada vez que escuches una guitarra triste   
Que sepas que estoy contigo de la única forma en la que puedo”

I heard a click and felt an overwhelming heat envelop us both. I pulled Keith tighter and kept singing. 

“Hasta que estés en mis brazos nuevamente   
Recu—”

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry for that I had to.... also I never said both characters die..... if you want another chapter make sure to comment and give it kudos!!
> 
> Song translation:  
> Remember me  
> Though I have to say goodbye  
> Remember me  
> Don't let it make you cry  
> For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart  
> I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart  
> Remember me  
> Though I have to travel far  
> Remember me  
> Each time you hear a sad guitar  
> Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
> Until you're in my arms again  
> Remember me


End file.
